Jodoh dari Surga
by mejika-the-autumn
Summary: Tenten makan siang bersama kunoichi lainnya, ketika Ino tiba-tiba mengusulkan sebuah permainan. "Berdirikan sisi datar pensil menghadap ke atas, lalu berdoalah. Nanti, pensil itu akan menunjukkan arah darimana datangnya jodohmu."/ "Eh! Milik Tenten-san tidak bergerak?"/ "Sudahlah, Ino, Sakura, Hinata. Mungkin aku memang tidak punya jodoh, hihi."/ [NejiTen, canon-setting].


**A/N: **Saya suka banget NejiTen, jadi bikin lagi fic mereka deh XD. Terinspirasi dari salah satu _scene_ di anime Minami Ke Okaeri episode 1, _enjoy_!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Canon-_setting_, maybe OOC, _missing scene_, _simple fic_.

**Summary: **Tenten makan siang bersama _kunoichi_ lainnya, ketika Ino tiba-tiba mengusulkan sebuah permainan. "Berdirikan sisi datar pensil menghadap ke atas, lalu berdoalah. Nanti, pensil itu akan menunjukkan arah darimana datangnya jodohmu."/ "Eh! Milik Tenten-san tidak bergerak?"/ "Sudahlah, Ino, Sakura, Hinata. Mungkin aku memang tidak punya jodoh, hihi."

* * *

**Jodoh dari Surga**

* * *

Kedai Yakiniku Q lebih riuh dari biasanya terutama hari ini. Salah satu sudut terlihat beberapa _kunoichi _andalan Konoha berkumpul, mereka berempat baru saja menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Latihan bersama empat tim yang diadakan tadi lumayan menguras tenaga, terlebih untuk menyelaraskan formasi gabungan Konoha menjelang perang.

Sakura masih meminum jus jeruknya ketika tiba-tiba Ino berkata, "Sebelum kita beranjak dari sini_. _Aku punya ide seru untuk kita mainkan sebentar."

"Wah, ide apa itu, Ino-chan?" Tenten terlihat antusias, terbukti dengan segera menghabiskan teh _oolong_-nya.

Hinata yang duduk di dekat jendela pun turut memfokuskan atensinya kepada gadis berambut pirang itu. Si gadis pun Yamanaka segera merogoh tas ninjanya, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu dari sana. Tak lama, ia lalu menunjukkan benda yang dimaksud dengan wajah yang penuh semangat.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau mau apa dengan pensil itu, _pig_? Menggambar? Haha ... sejak kapan kau bisa menggambar? Kau tidak diam-diam merayu Sai, 'kan?"

Ino lantas menoleh kepada Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya, tatapannya terlihat serius dengan satu telunjuk Ino letakkan di bibirnya. "Ssst ... tentu saja tidak, Jidat. Ini bukan soal menggambar, aku baru tahu hal ini dari gadis-gadis yang membeli bunga di tokoku. Mereka mengatakan permainan ini cukup akurat, makanya aku penasaran dan ingin mencobanya dengan kalian."

"Me-Memangnya permainan apa, Ino?" Hinata tampak penasaran.

"Berdirikan sisi datar pensil menghadap ke atas, lalu berdoalah. Nanti, pensil itu akan menunjukkan arah darimana datangnya jodohmu," ucap Ino mantap.

"Eh?!" ucap ketiga gadis lainnya bersamaan.

Ino menyingkirkan gelas-gelas milik temannya untuk mendapatkan ruang lebih di meja, ia lalu meletakkan tangannya di sana, sembari mengetuk-ngetuk bagian atas pensil yang datar.

"Nah, siapa yang mau mulai duluan?" tanya Ino.

"Ja-Jangan aku, a-aku tidak bisa. Ba-Bagaimana kalau yang lain dulu saja?"

Gurat tipis kemerahan perlahan terlihat di wajah Hinata, mungkin diam-diam ia membayangkan jika seandainya nanti ujung pensil itu akan jatuh dan mengarah ke arah timur—letak apartemen Naruto.

"Aku lewati saja," ucap sebuah suara salah satu dari mereka. Sakura tersenyum kecut sambil menggerakkan tangannya sebagai simbol penolakan untuk ikut serta dalam permainan.

"Oh ... baiklah." Ino tersenyum mengerti, tentu ia—lebih dari siapapun—mengetahui alasan Sakura demikian, gadis itu menjadi sedikit lebih sensitif jika menyangkut hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan masalah percintaan, sebab pemuda yang dicintainya memilih pergi dari desa.

Tenten tertawa kecil, gadis itu mencoba untuk mencairkan kembali suasana yang sempat sedikit kelabu. "Kalau begitu mengapa tidak Ino dulu. Setelah Ino, baru aku!"

Gadis Yamanaka tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, segera menempatkan bagian atas pensil kayunya di bawah. Terlihat ujung runcing pensil yang kini menghadap ke langit-langit rumah makan Yakiniku Q, Ino lantas mengatupkan kedua tangannya—berdoa, sebelum akhirnya ia menepuk tangannya di dekat pensil yang berdiri tegak.

Tiga detik hingga akhirnya pensil bergerak terkena sedikit angin yang muncul dari tepukan tangan Ino. Namun, ujung runcing pensil malah mengarah ke dirinya sendiri.

Ketiga pasang mata yang lain dengan heran menatapnya.

"A-Apa maksudnya? Me-Mengapa mengarah ke Ino?"

"Haha ... itu mengarah padamu pasti karena kau tidak akan mendapat jodoh sebelum kau membenahi dirimu sendiri, _pig_."

"Tapi, Ino-chan 'kan cantik, pasti nanti dapat jodoh kok."

Berbeda dengan ketiga gadis lain yang antusias ketika melihat hasil permainan ramalan pensil Ino. Gadis yang dimaksud, hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibir pertanda protes. Uh ... mungkin apa yang dikatakan gadis-gadis pembeli bunga di tokonya tidak selalu benar atau tidak selalu berlaku. Atau mungkin, memang ada sesuatu dari dalam dirinya yang harus diubah supaya di masa depan mendapatkan pasangan? Namun, Ino yakin betul, perlahan ia memang sudah melupakan Sasuke, meski mungkin belum sepenuhnya.

Wajah Ino kembali cerah ketika ia ingat masih ada gadis lain yang harus mengikuti permainan ini. "Tenten-san! Sekarang giliranmu."

Ino segera menyerahkan pensil kayu kepada _kunoichi_ yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Tangan kanan Tenten yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam menerimanya, wajahnya pun terlihat berbinar.

"Yosh! Giliranku, ya? Aku penasaran."

Segera, gadis bercepol dua itu menegakkan pensil di atas meja. Kemudian, ia berdoa dan menepuk pelan kedua tangannya di dekat pensil seperti yang telah dilakukan Ino.

.

.

Detik terus berjalan hingga satuan sepuluh, bahkan terus bergerak. Namun, tidak seperti Ino yang langsung jatuh, pensil itu tetap tegak berdiri meski Tenten telah sedikit menepuk tangannya di dekat pensil.

"Eh! Milik Tenten-san tidak bergerak?" seru Ino.

"Mu-Mungkin, Tenten-san kurang kuat menepuk tangannya tadi."

Sakura pun ikut penasaran. "Tidak, Hinata. Tepukan tangan Tenten kulihat tadi malah lebih kuat daripada Ino."

"Tapi, mengapa pensilnya tidak jatuh, Jidat?"

"Sudahlah, Ino, Sakura, Hinata. Mungkin aku memang tidak punya jodoh, hihi," Tenten membuka suara dengan suara yang ceria. Meskipun begitu, Ino tahu ada sedikit rona kecewa di wajahnya.

"Haha ... atau mungkin, jodohku masih di surga. Atau akan kutemui di surga, hihi. Yosh! Tak apalah, sekarang giliran Hinata, bukan?"

Ketiga gadis di dekatnya pun tersenyum kecil.

Ino menepuk pundak Tenten sebagai bentuk penghiburan. "Lagipula ini hanya permainan konyol, Tenten-san. Jangan kaupikirkan. Lihat punyaku tadi? Malah menunjuk diriku sendiri, ahaha."

"Baiklah, ini 'kan hanya permainan. Berikutnya giliran Hinata!"

Akan tetapi, tepat saat Tenten bermaksud meraih pensil yang berdiri tegak untuk diserahkan kepada Hinata. Akhirnya pensil itu terjatuh dan ujung runcingnya mengarah pada pintu masuk rumah makan Yakiniku Q.

Alih-alih membahasnya, _kunoichi_ spesialis senjata itu lantas memberikan pensilnya kepada Hinata, yang kini malah tampak bingung.

"Uh ... a-aku? Tenten-san, ta-tapi tadi ujung pensilnya mengarah pada arah pintu—"

"Wah! Mungkin jodoh Tenten-san, adalah orang yang pernah datang kemari," tambah Ino yang saking bersemangatnya, tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Hinata untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sakura melirik ke arah sahabatnya. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa, _pig_? Kaupikir ada berapa orang yang setiap hari datang kemari."

"Sudah-sudah, Sakura, Ino. Aku penasaran pada hasil Hina—"

"Tenten."

Suara berat khas seorang pemuda tiba-tiba mampu membuat keributan kecil di meja milik keempat gadis itu seketika membisu.

Mata _lavender _Hinata membulat ketika mengetahui kakak sepupunya tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Tenten. "Ne-Neji-niisan?"

"Neji-san!" seru Sakura dan Ino hampir bersamaan.

"Neji? Ada apa kaukemari?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah polos, seakan ia benar-benar sudah lupa atas arah mana yang ujung pensilnya baru saja tunjukkan.

"Gai-sensei meminta kita untuk berkumpul lebih dulu, ia memintaku untuk memanggilmu. Kausudah selesai, 'kan? Ayo, Tenten."

Si gadis bercepol lantas menatap iris _lavender_ milik pemuda berambut panjang itu, sebuah senyum simpul kemudian terlukis di wajahnya. "Baiklah, Neji. Ayo kita segera menemui Gai-sensei. Sayang sekali, aku belum sempat melihat hasil Hinata."

"La-Lain kali kita bisa makan siang bersama lagi dan bermain seperti tadi lagi, Tenten-san."

Kedua murid Gai-sensei itu lalu memohon pamit kepada tiga rekan ninja mereka, Neji dan Tenten lantas berlalu begitu saja—nampak bergegas untuk segera kembali berkumpul dengan timnya. Sementara, Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino masih terlihat sedikit heran.

"Neji-san datang dari pintu, 'kan?"

"Tentu, Jidat. Kaupikir darimana lagi."

"Ka-Kalau begitu ... jodoh Tenten-san adalah Neji-niisan?"

Ketiga kepala gadis itu lalu saling mendekat, seolah apa yang akan selanjutnya mereka bicarakan benar-benar sesuatu yang istimewa.

"Hei, Hinata. Bagaimana jika benar-benar demikian?" tanya Ino.

Hinata tersenyum. "A-Aku tidak keberatan. Aku akan bahagia jika Neji-niisan dan Tenten-san bahagia. Me-Mereka sangat serasi."

"Ssst ... yang kudengar dari Sai, mereka memang ada sesuatu," Sakura menambahkan.

"Tapi, sepertinya tadi Tenten-san malah lupa sama sekali. Dia memang lebih tua dari kita, namun dalam hal percintaan dia masih perlu banyak mengerti."

Sakura terkekeh. "Tak apa, Ino. Dalam cinta tidak perlu buru-buru. Bukankah begitu?"

Pertanyaan Sakura dibalas oleh anggukan dua rekannya. Masing-masing dari mereka mengakui hal tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Semoga terhibur , terima kasih telah membaca fiksi ringan ini. Review saya tunggu, _see you_! :-)


End file.
